West Rose High
by neverendingstoryx
Summary: Cera, Jamie, the Starks all attend West Rose High. But can they avoid their destiny forever?


**Chapter 1**

**The halls of West Rose High were covered in shadows tonight. School had finished hours before, and the grounds were deserted. At least for those who did not have a key. **

**Jamie Laniston walked through the doors of West Rose High, tucking his stolen key into his black leather jacket. It was cold outside and he briefly wondered if he was the only one who was going to show up tonight.**

"**Jamie!" Cera called. She was beautiful with her flowing blonde hair and cat green eyes. She saw a lot of herself in Jamie. The way they both knew how to break the rules.**

"**You know, normal teenagers would just have a party at their house" she drawled. **

"**I didn't ask you to come" he rolled his eyes at her. Cera annoyed him. She seemed to be in constant competition with him.**

"**Guys!" they heard a voice whisper across the hall. It was Tyler. Cera blushed. She had everything in school. Good grades, popularity, and boys lining up to be her boyfriend. But her brother, Tyler was an embarrassment. He was born without being able to move his right arm, and had been outcast from a young age, never playing sports or caring for the popular circles his sister ruled.**

"**What are you doing here?" Jamie asked in disgust.**

"**Saving your ass. If someone found you here you'd be back in juvi" Tyler snapped. Cera stayed out of it. The one thing she had never done in her life was take her miserable brother's side.**

"**No one knows we're here. Go back home Ty" Cera said in a low voice. **

**Jamie rolled out the coke. He gave Cera a wicked smile.**

"**Just something to add to the fun" he winked, doing a line. Cera was apprehensive. She decided to try it for the first time. Ty looked on in disgust. **

"**Who else is coming?" Ty asked, concerned.**

"**Those annoying Starks, and a couple of my friends" Jamie retorted, leaning back on the bleachers. Cera giggled. She thought Jamie was quite handsome.**

"**Yo" Robb Stark called. Jamie exhaled. He was only friends with the Starks because they were competition. With their huge number of siblings and hefty trust fund, the Starks were one of the most wealthiest families of the Upper East Side. Jamie refused to admit it, but he often wondered what it would be like to kiss Sansa Stark, the beautiful redhead. Jon Stark didn't make an appearance. He had dark rumours circulating around him. Jamie had heard that at the prom, he had forced himself on Cera. She had fought him off, but he was shunned ever since. Cera was cold to the Starks, obviously still pissed about Jon.**

"**Don't say 'yo' unless you can contribute more coke" Jamie said lazily. Robb gave him an easy grin.**

"**No, but I did raid my dad's liquor cabinet" he said with a grin that lit up his blue eyes. The other Starks were too young to be in this world yet. Except for Sansa.**

"**Where is Sansa, Robb?" Jamie asked, trying to keep the hope out of his voice.**

"**She stayed with Arya. She's not really into the party scene" Robb explained. Jamie cursed himself for even asking about her.**

"**Fuck, this is good" Robb said, snorting more cocaine. Cera had not had much, but she was being quiet in her corner.**

"**I'm going. This 'party' sucks." She said, shooting Robb a dirty look and grabbing her Gucci bag. She felt uncomfortable. A part of her felt as if all of them belonged somewhere else. She needed Jon, she needed to apologize. None of this was his fault. She had panicked and lied and now the whole school treated him as if he were a criminal.**

**The school halls were eerie now, absent of any noise or movement. Cera steeled herself. She was not a little girl anymore. She suddenly wished Tyler had not gone home. **

"**Cera!" she heard a whisper. Cera whipped around and found herself walking into an old classroom.**

"**Cera." A woman said. She was dressed in a beautiful gown, decked with gems that bounced off the walls.**

"**Who are you?" Cera asked, almost afraid.**

"**Cera, we need you. You and all your friends. Only you can help us" she said, moving white blonde hair out of her face. Her eyes were the strangest shade of violet. **

**What was even stranger was that Cera found herself nodding.**


End file.
